The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle lighting apparatus that may be used for illuminating bicycle components and/or the area around the bicycle.
Cycle computers and lighting devices often are provided as independent add-on features for bicycles. Cycle computers usually are detachably mounted on the bicycle handlebar, wherein the cycle computer gathers and displays information related to bicycle speed, cadence, distance travelled, and the like. For example, a magnet may be mounted to a wheel spoke or to some other rotating element, and a magnet sensor may be mounted to sense each passing of the magnet and provide corresponding electrical pulses. The electrical pulses can be used to calculate various parameters that are displayed to the cyclist. Some modern cycle computers have been designed to display information related to the state of the bicycle transmission as well. Unfortunately, such cycle computers usually are independently battery powered and are not adapted to interact with other bicycle components.
Lighting devices often are provided to illuminate the riding surface in front of the bicycle. Conventional lighting devices often were powered by a dynamo that contacted the bicycle tire. One problem with such lighting devices is that light intensity was directly proportional to the cycling speed. Thus, there was no illumination unless the bicycle was moving, which adversely affected the rider's safety. Also, the dynamo added resistance to wheel rotation, thus requiring additional pedalling effort by the rider. Recently developed lighting devices are powered by rechargeable batteries and are removably mounted to the bicycle or worn by the rider. Thus, the rider may recharge the batteries at a convenient time. However, if the cyclist fails to thoroughly charge the battery, the lighting device may fail at an undesirable time.
German utility model publication DE 20115816 discloses a cellular phone having an integrated cycle computer with a display and a lighting device. The device is battery powered, so the function of the cycle computer, the lighting device and/or the cellular phone is limited accordingly. Furthermore, the disclosed device is nothing more than a mechanical combination of three independent devices in a common casing. There is no functional coupling or interaction between the different devices with the exception of the keyboard that may be used both for the cellular phone and for switching the light emitting means off and on. In any event, there is no flexibility in the lighting functions of any of the known devices.